


Born for this Moment

by ricedumby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Stories, Texting, They are so cute, chatfic, meruem and komugi are classmates, meruem and komugi fall in love, soft meruem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricedumby/pseuds/ricedumby
Summary: AU where Meruem and Komugi are college classmates! they happen to meet after Meruem asks if Komugi has lecture notes, but will they ever end up being more than friends?? keep reading to find out <3
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59





	1. serendipity

**today** 3:27 PM  
hi, is this Komugi?  
yeah, who is this?  
  
I'm Meruem - we have modern world history together  
  
oh hi Meruem!! what's up? I haven't seen you in class in a while, how've you been?  
  
also how did you get my number??  
  
I've been ok, I've been sick for a while. and youpi gave me your number  
  
I was wondering if you had notes for today's lecture?  
  
yeah I do :-)  
  
what time works best for you so I can come drop them off? you live in Gorteau right?  
  
I'm still sick so I don't want you to come too close, I've heard the flu has been going around. could you just take a picture and send it to me instead? and thanks so much for doing this  
  
wait meruem, you know I'm blind right? I have a braille note taker so I was planning on printing the notes out for you, I don't have any "writing" to take a picture of  
  
4:12 PM  
oh my god  
this is so embarrassing I'm really sorry  
can you come by in 10? and yeah I live in Gorteau I'll come downstairs to let you in  
sounds good! I'll text you when I get there :-)  


Meruem let go of his phone, letting it drop onto the carpet of his dorm room as he groaned, covering his face with his broad hands. How could he forget that Komugi was blind? He had definitely seen her taking notes in lecture before and they'd spoken a couple times during orientation.

_Ugh...I almost wish she wasn't bringing her notes over after all. I should have just asked Youpi for his_ , Meruem thought, wincing. _Well, I guess I'll just have to hope she's not mad._

Meruem turned over in bed, reaching for a tissue just in time to catch a sneeze. He sniffled, pulling the covers up closer to his chin. 

_I wonder how she texts if she's blind..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thanks so much for reading the first chapter :-)) I go to college in Pittsburgh so that's where I imagine this is set. I think they're so cute and this is probably one of my favorite hxh ships so ofc my first fanfiction had to be about them !! I hope you enjoyed <3


	2. undivided attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komugi brings over her notes and Meruem begins to realize his weak spot for her ;)

**today** 4:31 PM  
hey, I’m at the door!  
  
hey! thanks, I’ll be down in a sec  
  
thanks :-)  
  


Meruem pulled himself out of bed and slipped his feet into his Nike slides, strangely nervous to face Komugi. He snuck a glance at himself in the long mirror behind the door before realizing that even if he looked awful Komugi wouldn’t be able to tell. Sighing at his own stupidity, Meruem opened the door, pocketing his phone before he left.

Meruem walked briskly down the stairs, not wanting to make her wait any longer. As he made his way down the three flights from his floor, he wondered if he should apologize when he saw Komugi or if it was better to just not remind her of what he had said.

 _I feel like Komugi isn’t the type of person who takes it too personally but at the same time I don’t want her to think I’m a douche_ , Meruem thought. _I should be safe and apologize anyway_ , he resolved as he stepped into the common area of Gorteau Hall.

As he turned to get to the main entrance, Meruem felt his nearly heart skip a beat when he saw Komugi standing in the small entryway between the exterior door and the locked interior doors. The afternoon sun backlit her white hair, creating what almost seemed like a halo, and as he got closer he could make out her soft, dark eyelashes and the spattering of freckles on her delicate nose. 

_Whoa, whoa, whoa...was she always this cute?_ Meruem swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. _Am I just feverish??_

Before he could dwell on it any longer, he found himself opening the door.

“Um, hi, Komugi. It’s me,” he said nervously.

_Ahh!! How would Komugi know who it is just from you saying “it’s me?” Are you an idiot? She can’t see who—_

“Hi Meruem,” Komugi smiled, and before he could finish his thought Meruem felt his mind going totally blank.

“Oh. Um. Hi!” Meruem said. _You JUST said that!! Fuck!_

“Excited to see me?” Komugi laughed. “Here, I brought your notes,” she said, gently holding out a sheaf of papers. “I asked my roommate to staple them for you since the printout is a little long.”

Meruem blinked. “Oh...um. Thank you so much! Sorry for the inconvenience, I didn’t realize lecture was that long yesterday. I should have just asked Youpi,” he said, all too quickly. “I know you’re probably busy—”

“It’s ok, I don’t mind! Besides, I bet Youpi doesn’t take the best notes,” Komugi joked, her soft lips curving into a playful smile. 

_Why am I looking at her lips in the first place?_

“Hahaha, yeah. He’s way better at football than he is at studying,” Meruem replied. “Um, by the way, I wanted to apologize for being insensitive earlier. I wasn’t thinking,” he added before he could lose his nerve. “I promise I’m not usually like this, it’s just the fever.”

“It’s ok, I didn’t mind at all!” Komugi said. “It’s no biggie. Thank you for apologizing, though! It means a lot.”

 _That went way better than I thought it would_ , Meruem thought, feeling a little relieved. He wondered if Komugi could tell how nervous he had been when he first let her in. For a second he thought that he had maybe, just maybe thought she was cute— 

“Hey, I’ll be on my way now, okay?” he heard her say. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Meruem stuttered, snapping out of his internal monologue. “Thanks so much again!”

“No problem,” Komugi said, her lips curving into that soft smile again. “Have a good one!” she called out over her pale shoulder as she carefully made her way out of the building, her cane leading the way.

_She’s definitely cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all saw that Nike brand name drop right??? I feel like Meruem would lowkey be a quiet hypebeast hehe >:) I mean he WAS a king so I feel like it makes sense that he'd enjoy nice items you know?
> 
> also I am really loving how confident and...flirty?? Komugi is in this chapter :-))) also I am doing a lot of research on how blind college students go to school so I can make this as accurate as possible and I'm thankful to be learning more about this subject !! remember to SMASH that subscribe button cause I have so many chapters planned hehe


	3. an unexpected occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meruem has secured his notes, but now he's locked out of his dorm room. On a whim, he decides to tell Komugi, and they end up texting more than he thought they would <3

As he watched Komugi's small figure disappearing down the street, Meruem finally began to calm down and, finally, started realizing how stupid he must have seemed.

Making his way back up the three flights of stairs to his room was excruciating, not only because he was still weak from the flu, but because with every step he was beating himself up in his head. Every sentence, every word -- it all seemed so stupid.

 _At least the apology went well_ , he thought with a wry smile. He was finally on the third floor now, and as he turned right to get to the men's side he realized he had made a grave mistake.

Meruem had left his key card in his room.

 _Could this day get any worse??_ Meruem inwardly groaned. He was so tired and still embarrassed from his brief (and painful) conversation with Komugi and all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep it off. The fact that he had locked himself out for who knows how long just added insult to injury, especially since he knew his roommate, Pouf, probably wouldn't get back until later that night.

Meruem sighed. _I guess I have no choice_ , he thought as he pulled out his phone to call campus police. He had been locked out two times this year already, and he had heard from upperclassmen that after the third time, the campus police wouldn't unlock your door for free. _But it's not like I have a choice_ , he grumbled, reciting his hall name and room number to the operator. Sure enough, they reminded him that next time he would have to start paying for the services. 

Meruem decided to sit down to conserve energy as he waited for the police to show up. The operator had said he would have to wait around 15 minutes.

_What should I do until then?_

**today** 4:47 PM  
hey! thanks so much for the notes  
  


Wait, why was he texting her?

 _All you wanted was to get the notes from her. There's no reason for you to still be texting her_ , he thought, almost scoldingly. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and Meruem felt his heart momentarily beat a little too fast.

no problem, it's not a big deal  
  
I hope you feel better soon! I missed you in lecture :-)  
  


_What's that supposed to mean?? What does she mean she missed me?_

haha sure  
  
I'm sure Youpi kept you great company!  
  
did you make it back to your dorm okay?  
  
haha yeah youpi's so nice!! he skips a lot though because of football  
  
I made it back fine thanks for asking! I was actually headed to the library though, I have a quiz tomorrow so I wanted to study  
  
ohh I see! good luck on your quiz  
  
wait sorry am I bothering you? I can stop texting so you can study  
  
no it's fine! I was getting something to eat at the cafe anyway, I don't like studying on an empty stomach  
  
where's your favorite place on campus to study?  
  
I like Netero's Library, it's always quiet  
  
I mainly like studying in my room though, I'm kind of antisocial  
  
antisocial? that's edgy haha  
  
I know what you mean though, I'm pretty introverted too  
  
yeah, being around people can be draining sometimes  
  
have you met someone named Pouf? Pouf Shaia?  
  
hmm, I think I have a gen ed with him. why?  
  
he's my roommate and he's probably the most draining person I know lol  
  
HAHA  
  
you're kind of mean  
  
but not in a bad way :-)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part of the story is hugely inspired by the fact that EYE got locked out of my dorm room SO many times in my freshman year of college :,) 
> 
> one time I was supposed to go on a date with someone I liked and so I was showering and then I was in my little towel, right? and then I got back to my dorm room and it was LOCKED and I left my key card AND my phone in my room
> 
> so I had to borrow a friend's phone (but this was really really early in the semester so I wasn't really close with anyone yet so it was super awkward) while still half naked in my towel with my little shower caddy and wait for the police to show up, but then they said that they wouldn't come unlock my door because I had been locked out too many times already and that there was nothing they could do. so I was sitting on the floor in my friend's room without my phone or my key card or my clothes, late to my lunch date, the campus PD basically said they didn't want to help me...lmao it was very stressful
> 
> eventually my roommate came home and let me in but omg that was such a terrible memory HAHA anyways quarantine means a lot of ppl are gonna be doing online school but if any of you are moving into dorms for the first time pls pls pls remember to keep your key card on you at all times
> 
> also the person I liked and I have been dating for nearly a year now, our anniversary is on august 28th :-) I'm very happy they didn't ditch me after that failed lunch date omg


	4. a small friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youpi comes to bring Meruem dinner, one of the rituals of their friendship, as he teases Meruem about Komugi

Meruem stared at his phone screen, heart racing. Was Komugi….flirting?

 _She’s probably just friendly. I’m just overreacting and reading too much into this_ , Meruem told himself, shaking his head in an attempt to break out of this strange spell Komugi seemed to have cast on him. 

“Hey,” a voice said from above, startling Meruem into looking up. “Are you Meruem King? You’re locked out of your room, right?”

Meruem felt strangely disappointed that it was just the campus PD. “Yeah, thank you so much for coming,” he said, a little embarrassed that he had been sitting and leaning against the door. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your way,” he said. 

“No worries,” the policeman said, moving past Meruem to fiddle with the keypad. After a few seconds, Meruem heard that joyous familiar _click_ of the door unlocking. “You should be good to go,” the man said before turning to walk back downstairs. “Remember that this is the last time we can come and do this for you, okay?” he said, grumbling a nearly inaudible _“freshmen”_ under his breath as he walked away. 

Meruem breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his room and slipped off his slides, excited to finally lay down in bed and rest. His room was fairly small, as Gorteau was one of the smaller dorms on campus; he and Pouf shared a light rug and some living space, but they didn’t have one of those mini apartments with attached bathrooms. Meruem was secretly glad they had to use the floor’s communal bathroom, though, because Pouf could get pretty annoying when he sang or cried violently in the shower. Plus his violin practice was already obnoxious enough without the added commotion of the neverending shower antics. _Music majors are just too much_ , Meruem thought to himself as he sank down into his bed. 

The blankets were still a little warm, carrying the heat he had left behind after wallowing in bed sick for most of the day. As Meruem finally began relaxing, he suddenly remembered he hadn’t replied to the message Komugi had sent right before campus PD showed up to let him in, and he was tense all over again.

 _Shit, does she think I left her on read on purpose?_ Meruem thought, groaning. _I honestly don’t really know what to say to that though...I don’t want her to think I’m mean..._

Meruem was a little surprised that he was thinking this way. He had never cared about the way other people perceived him; he knew he came off as cold and unwelcoming to most people, but since he didn’t even really like most people anyway, it had never been a problem. Why did he find himself wanting to leave a good impression on Komugi? What was so special about her that she had him acting like this?

 _She’s just a girl_ , he thought. _You’re here to study and get a job, not to date. Get a hold of yourself, Meruem—_

_knock knock knock_

“Hey, open up!” a deep voice growled, and Meruem unconsciously smiled. Youpi had come to visit him.

“Coming,” Meruem called as he slid out of bed. He padded over to the door, pulling it back to reveal Youpi’s familiar smiling face.

“I brought you some soup for your cold,” he boomed. “I brought my own dinner too cause practice just got out. Wanna eat out there?”

Meruem grinned. Dinner in the third floor lounge was one of their shared rituals, although Meruem was usually the one bringing food to Youpi after his grueling football practice. Youpi was at Hunter University, a D1 school, on a football scholarship; his practices often ran late into the afternoon, leaving him little time to study. Over dinner, Meruem would help Youpi with his assignments as the athlete told him about what went on in practice that day, or what he was having difficulty with in lecture. 

“Sure,” Meruem replied. “Let me get my shoes,” he added, putting on his slides. “What do you need help with today?” he asked as he left the room, making sure to pocket his key card and phone before letting the door close behind him. 

“Modern world history,” Youpi groaned. “I can memorize the dates and stuff, but I hate writing papers.”

Meruem stumbled a little bit, reminded of Komugi and her glowing smile when she had come to give him her notes earlier. “Oh, yeah,” he stuttered. “I didn’t make it to lecture today but I can help you with your paper later.”

“Oh yeah, I gave you her number to get notes, right? She seems smart,” Youpi said as he started wolfing down his food. “How did that go?”

Meruem took the plastic lid off his soup cup, not wanting to respond right away in fear that he would blurt out something stupid. He tasted a spoonful of the golden broth, savoring the flavor. _Pho...Youpi remembered my favorite_ , Meruem thought with a small smile as he cracked apart the wooden chopsticks Youpi brought. 

“Thanks for the food,” he said.

“You’re not answering my question,” Youpi laughed. “What, did something happen?”

Meruem turned away in an effort to hide the redness creeping into his cheeks. “No, everything went fine. She takes good notes,” he said. “Come on, let’s just eat,” he added, stuffing his face with noodles before Youpi could make him talk more. 

Youpi merely grunted in response, muscles rippling under his brown skin as he continued eating like a starving man. Meruem felt at ease watching him eat; their nightly dinners had become a valuable ritual to him since they’d met, and though he didn’t have many friends, he was always happier when around Youpi. 

“Thanks for introducing me to Komugi,” he said quickly, almost too quiet to hear, and before the startled Youpi could say anything in response Meruem dug into his pho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh omg I loved writing this chapter! when watching the anime I loved Youpi's character and I always liked him the most out of the royal guard. I love his friendship with Meruem in this fanfiction - they're very much brains and brawn but they're still best friends and I think that's so cute! hope yall enjoyed :-)


	5. a potluck invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meruem and komugi text and learn more about each other :-))

**today** 5:36 PM  
hey, sorry for the slow reply. I was eating dinner with Youpi  
  
and I don’t think I’m that mean but thanks for thinking it’s in a good way?  
  
**today** 7:18 PM  
hey! sorry for the slow reply on my side too, I just finished up studying and I’m headed back to my room for dinner  
  
how were the notes?  
  
you eat dinner in your room?  
  
and they were super helpful thanks so much again for going out of your way. I’m helping youpi with his paper rn  
  
yeah, I have one of those apartment units with the kitchens!! they’re soooo nice :-) my roommate and I are always cooking  
  
and yay I’m glad!  
  
that’s so cool! Gorteau has such shitty rooms  
  
what do you like to cook? or what are you having for dinner today?  
  
I’m having rice with doenjang soup and mackerel cause my roommate loves fish :-) I mainly make korean food and my roommate mainly cooks egyptian but we both like baking too  
  
that sounds so good! sorry what is doenjang soup?  
  
and I didn’t know you were Korean, that’s so dope. I’m Japanese  
  
ahh sorry you’d probably know doenjang as miso! I know most people call it miso soup but I’d gotten so used to using the Korean word that I forgot you probably wouldn’t know what that is  
  
and you should come over for dinner sometime! pitou and I love to host dinner parties :-) and bring youpi! he’s so nice!  
  
haha yeah for sure! we can make it a potluck :) is pitou the name of your roommate?  
  
yeah, she’s lowkey too cool for me haha  
  
she’s from Chicago and she’s here for track and field, she’s friends with Cheeto and all the track boys! she’s in a sorority too :-) she’s super nice to me tho and super protective, I’m so lucky we’re friends  
  
I think his name is Cheetu, not cheeto...  
  
AHH  
  
Cheetu if you’re hearing this I’m so sorry….I didn’t know omg  
  
LMAO  
  
Cheetu lives on my floor and he and Youpi are friends, that’s how I know him  
  
actually now that I think about it a lot of athletes live on my floor, we have leol, welfin, yunju, colt, and that one guy who always has his legs shaved for swim  
  
wowww that’s so many! I bet it stinks like a gym on your floor omg  
  
we have a lot of girls from the engineering and computer science department on our floor, but pitou and I are both in the college of arts  
  
oh really? what’s your major?  
  
and yes it does smell unfortunately  
  
I’m a statistics and machine learning major with a minor in studio art hehe  
  
what about you?  
  
what?? that’s so cool wtf  
  
I’m comp sci right now but I’m interested in doing compfi or maybe a minor in policy or something  
  
what is stats ML like?? how did you get interested in it?  
  
I’ve always been really interested in board games so when I saw the match where google’s alphago beat the world champion, I was like “this is what I want to do”  
  
what about you? why are you interested in switching to compfi or doing policy?  
  
I like CS but I feel like there’s more growth opportunities in a finance career u know  
  
but at the same time I’m also interested in government and legislation and stuff, I did model UN in high school but idk if I’d want a career in government or anything like that  
  
wowwow that’s so cool! don’t go and become a finance bro tho  
  
haha I won’t :)  
  
tbf tho I feel like being a finance bro is better than being a stereotypical cs major who doesn’t shower  
  
ok true BUT consider this...you smelled nice when I met you  
  
I promise I didn’t do it to be weird it’s just that when you’re blind a lot of your other senses are stronger omg please don’t think I’m a creep  
  
**today** 8:04 PM  
I don’t think that’s weird at all!  
  
but if you want you can pay me back with an official potluck invite :)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I think this is so cute! I love that they're getting to know each other better 
> 
> I definitely feel like meruem is a classic cs major cause he's so analytical and focused, but I can also see him wanting more power/opportunity (I mean he did want to rule all of humanity so I think it's safe to assume he's pretty ambitious)
> 
> and with komugi OBVIOUSLY she loves games so i thought about what would be a major that fits her well? I considered a humanities or liberal arts major but I feel like she would also be interested in stats ML and learning more about AI and coding. she's so smart! but she's also very artistic and expressive, which is why I think it's fitting that she's a studio art minor :))
> 
> another side note - I know in the hxh universe these characters don't really have an ethnicity, but I think their ethnicities are fairly fitting as well. east gorteau is clearly framed off of china and north korea, and so I made komugi korean (even though her name is Japanese) because I feel like that's fitting based off of the context. I'm korean-american myself so it's fun to write a korean character :-) and I've always thought that neferpitou would have middle eastern or north African heritage if she were a human. meruem I chose to be Japanese because (1) he's from a Japanese anime, so in a case where he doesn't really have any distinguishing characteristics that seems to be most fitting and (2) because of the history of Japanese colonization in korea and how it parallels how meruem terrorizes and eats humans but still maintains this delicate and loving relationship with komugi. I'm excited to expand more on how their differing backgrounds will affect their relationship; my grandparents lived under Japanese colonization, and I know a lot of other koreans whose lives have been affected by this tragedy, so I personally believe that using this as a conflict in their relationship that in the anime came from the conflict between human vs. ant is something I can write w subtlety and compassion. hope yall enjoyed!


	6. the boba quest pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komugi asks Meruem to boba, but he's still as clueless as always in regards to her true intentions...

**today** 9:07 AM  
hey! would you want to come get boba with me today?  
  


Meruem rubbed his eyes, still a little sleepy after staying up late with Youpi to work on his paper. He hadn’t gone back to his own dorm until past midnight after basically getting Meruem to write his entire paper; Pouf had come back from dinner and violin practice around 10 and had given the two a snotty look, grumbling under his breath about “academic integrity” as he made his way to the showers for his nightly wailing.

 _Wait, whoa...is she asking me to hang out?_ Meruem thought hazily. He put his phone down and turned over, burrowing deeper into his blankets as he watched Pouf snore. _Why do I feel so nervous?_

He flipped back over and picked up his phone, suddenly feeling way too shy for comfort. Meruem knew he only had two classes today, but it still felt strange to spend his free time with this girl he just barely met yesterday, who still somehow managed to make him feel like a high-schooler again. Should he make some sort of excuse to get out of boba? _Maybe I could claim I’m allergic to boba_ , Meruem smiled.

**today** 9:11 AM  
yeah, I’d love to :) what time works were you thinking?  
  
I have class until 2 but after that I’m free  
  
omg great! I was thinking we could go around 3? Pitou usually comes with me but she has track practice early today :-((  
  
I was hoping we could go instead and pick up a drink for Pitou as well!  
  
that sounds perfect, where should we meet?  
  
is the bus stop on Forbes ok with you? I was hoping we could go to Fuku! their thai tea is my favorite  
  
yeah that’s good! do you mind if I pay? since you helped me out with the notes yesterday!  
  
of course, I never mind a treat ;-)  
  
can’t wait to see you again!  
  


Meruem’s heart felt funny, pounding so fast it was like he’d just been running instead of laying in bed on his phone. What was this strange feeling? Komugi was so unlike any girl he’d ever talked to before; she was straightforward and honest but in such an endearing way, never coming on too strong, and her subtle...flirting?...constantly threw him off guard.

 _She’s just being friendly_ , Meruem thought, finally rolling out of bed. _Don’t take it the wrong way, don’t take it the wrong way, don’t take it the wrong way_ , he recited in his head, trying to avoid remembering her soft smile and the way her freckles danced across her nose. He grabbed his towel and shower caddy, trying to shake off the funny feeling in his stomach as he walked to the showers, suddenly wondering if Komugi meant it when she said he smelled good.

**today** 2:54 PM  
hey, I’m at the bus stop, are you here yet? I don’t see you  
  
lol I NEVER see  
  
hehe but yes I’m omw! just got out of lecture :-)  
  


Meruem looked up from his phone to see Komugi’s small frame walking across the lawn towards the bus stop, using her cane confidently in a way that suggested she’d walked this way many times before. Meruem smiled a little to himself, wondering how often she and Pitou had gone to get boba before that Komugi had become so experienced with this route.

“Hey,” he said as Komugi came closer. 

“Hey!” she replied cheerfully, white hair shining in the afternoon sun as she finally made it under the shade of the bus stop. “How’ve you been? Thanks for coming out with me!”

“Good, good,” Meruem said, oddly flustered. “Youpi and I worked on his paper together last night so I was up a little late.”

“There are caffeinated drinks at Fuku too,” Komugi smiled, and Meruem’s mind suddenly went blank, wanting to hang on to how her smile made him feel. _Snap out of it!_ he thought, but for some reason he couldn’t stop staring. The fact that she couldn’t tell he was staring was his only consolation as he listened to Komugi tell him about her favorite drinks at Fuku and what she and Pitou normally got.

“Hey, I think the bus is coming,” Komugi suddenly said, and Meruem was surprised to see that she was right; he hadn’t even noticed since the bus was still far away, but Komugi could probably tell from the unique sound of the red Port Authority buses. 

“Do you need help getting on?” he asked, immediately embarrassed after. _She’s just blind, she can still walk_ , he groaned to himself. _Why do I keep messing up? She’s gonna hate—_

“Sure,” Komugi replied, that little smile still playing around her lips as she reached out a small hand to grasp Meruem’s arm. “Lead the way,” she laughed.

_Fuck...I totally have a crush on her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggg hi I'm sorry for the long delay in uploading this chapter! I recently moved into a new apartment and classes started again (yay sophomore year!) so I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter, pt. 2 of ~the boba quest~ coming soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfiction but I plan on updating fairly regularly so SMASH that subscribe button ;) follow me on Instagram @joanssong to see more of my personal projects / photo editorials !! thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
